A tristeza é minha amiga
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: O que acontece quando Kaoru pensa em contar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos em um papel? Yaoi leve, angst alto. Diferente de todas as minhas fics anteriores. Kaoru pov's. Dedicada a ninguém o.o.


**A tristeza é minha amiga?**

Kaoru estava deitado na cama, olhando o teto. Pensava profundamente o porquê de tal sentimento. Estava namorado o seu irmão há algumas semanas, só que depois do Host Club, os dois começaram a fazer atividades separadas. Clubes relacionados a cada coisa que cada um gostava.

Embora eu soubesse que o irmão seria mais social que ele mesmo, não poderia deixar de se mostrar triste. Mas, como sempre eu sabia interpretar muito bem.

Mas chegava a noite eu sempre ficava pensando, por um bom tempo isso aconteceu. Embora durante a noite eu ficasse abraçado a ele, não fazíamos mais do que isso.

Até então eu nunca tinha percebido isso, até então eu nunca percebi isso... Pois sempre que este sentimento me vinha sempre o sentia com ele. Mas dessa vez, somente eu sentia. Se me falassem que este sentimento comigo sozinho era assim, eu fingiria que não sabia.

Mas agora por eu estar sozinho é que este sentimento vinha. Que sentimento era este que andava comigo toda vez que ia para os outros clubes sem ele? Que sentimento era este que estava comigo agora?

A minha consciência dizia: É a tristeza, este sentimento se chama assim. É isso que você tem.

Sentia as lágrimas caindo, logo limpando com as costas da mão. Observava o quarto atentamente sozinho, quando foi que aquele quarto ficara tão grande? Quando fora que aquilo ficou com um ar tão triste durante a noite?

Perguntava-me porque estava sozinho agora, me perguntava para aonde você tinha ido. E a resposta é simples, você fora viajar com um club que você participava. E eu como não participava tive que ficar em casa sozinho.

Novamente a minha consciência: Deixe de ser tão depende de seu irmão. Vocês dois não são mais crianças.

Embora eu ouvisse isso, não conseguia deixar de sentir as lágrimas caindo sobre o meu rosto eu não parava de chorar. Por que isso estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estava sentindo essa tristeza sozinho?

Suspirava, não poderia pensar assim. Afinal de contas era o bem dele certo? Nós dois concordamos que iríamos nos esforçarmos para nos darmos bem na sociedade. Nós dois prometemos que iríamos tentar mudar. E que iríamos aceitar o que o outro fosse fazer sozinho.

Errado, não tínhamos prometido nada. Você não prometeu nada, fui eu que quis pensar assim, fui eu quem estava agindo assim. Eu só estava pensando no seu bem até agora, nunca deixei de pensar em você, somente em você. No dia que eu marquei para sair com a Haruhi e pedi que você fosse eu estava pensando no seu bem.

A única vez que pensei em mim foi quando aceitei namorá-lo. Pois foi a única vez... Eu sempre fui assim né? Sempre pensei em você primeiro e depois em mim... E isso de certa forma é triste, pois perco várias coisas que eu poderia fazer...

Os sentimentos que nós temos são diferentes, pois nisso não somos iguais... Hikaru, Aishiteru. Mas, mesmo te amando eu ainda tenho o péssimo hábito de pensar somente em você e no seu bem.

E lá vinha minha consciência novamente me xingar: Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, algum dia ficara doente por não se cuidar. Novamente digo deixe de ser independente do seu irmão.

Minhas lágrimas caiam, sem eu mesmo perceber. Será que sempre será assim? Não, aquilo não iria continuar assim... Pelo menos eu tinha quase certeza.

Sentei-me na cama e fiquei a pensar profundamente, sim era verdade eu sempre pensava primeiro no meu irmão. Mas...

A noite era fria e gelada, estava chuviscando lá fora e eu andei até a janela observando o lá fora. Será que ele estaria bem? Será que não estaria tomando chuva? Será que não estaria doente?

Era o que eu me perguntava, a tristeza de não telo aqui e agora, é tão grande. A solidão também... Mas a tristeza é mais. Afinal de contas é triste quando você não está aqui, é triste quando você está longe de mim.

Mais triste ainda é saber que você está se divertido longe de mim. Triste, triste e triste... É só no que penso, a tristeza é minha amiga, me perguntei isso diversas vezes. Mas nunca obtive uma resposta descente.

Olhando a janela vejo meu reflexo, em meu rosto as lágrimas desciam e minha mente estava muito longe do corpo. Por mais que me esforce, talvez eu nunca pense primeiro em mim e depois em você. Sim, eu sempre irei pensar primeiro em você e depois em mim.

Um defeito? Sim um defeito, mas é o único jeito de eu demonstrar que eu te amo. Afinal eu não sou bom em expressar sentimento. Afinal, é o que eu sinto.

Minha consciência dizia: Vá dormi, está tarde e você tem que acordar cedo para ir para a escola...

Eu ficava observando a janela por um longo tempo. Não queria dormi, pois você não estaria ao meu lado na cama. Não queria dormi, pois o amanhã iria ser sozinho, teria que ir para a escola sozinho... Não quero dormi

Mas mesmo que eu não durma, o amanhã chegara. E eu serei obrigado a ir para a escola. O que irei fazer amanhã? Não sei, já não sei mais o que irei fazer.

Deis de quando eu percebi isso? Que quando você não está eu me perco nos afazeres mais simples? Deis de quando? Nunca pensei deste modo, mas deis de quando eu sou assim?

Não chegarei à conclusão alguma deste jeito. Voltei par a cama me deitei nela, olhando o teto novamente. Meus sentimentos foram sempre assim? Não, eles não eram assim tão frágeis. Não... Algo mudou e eu não sei o que é...

Não quero falar nada disso a você, me renego a falar assim para você. Recuso-me! Não irei falar, não quero falar...

Os restantes dos dias se passaram... E eu? Como fiquei?

A tristeza é minha amiga, a conclusão que cheguei. Na sua frente finjo uma felicidade temporária... Mas quando estou sozinho, a tristeza me consola e me mostra como eu realmente estou. A tristeza é minha melhor amiga. E você? Meu melhor irmão e namorado. Pena que por estar tão ocupado com suas atividades nos clubs, nem tenha percebido a minha tristeza.

Mas, isso eu supero, ou finjo que supero... Afinal eu sou bom em esconder as coisas... Afinal, eu prefiro o seu bem antes do meu... Afinal o que eu sou? Não sei... Eis uma pergunta que deixo aqui.

Suspirara, terminando de escrever no papel. Colocara o que sua mente estava pensando, por isso nem sabia se tinha ficado bom ou não. Pegara o papel e deixara na minha bolsa da escola e fora deitar-se na cama ao lado do irmão.

Tudo que escrevera era verdade. Aproveitara-se que o irmão estava dormindo e que eu não estava e fora escrever algo que refletisse o meu ser. A mais pura verdade, só rezava que o irmão ou outra pessoa pegasse o papel.

Deitara ao lado do irmão abraçando-o e deixando a cabeça sobre o peito do irmão sorrindo, era o único momento que tinha o irmão para si, na hora em que dormiam. Pois nas outras horas, o irmão era do mundo.

Viu o irmão se mexer e me olhar. Ainda sonolento, era madrugada e sabia disso. Viu me olhar com uma cara preocupada. Perguntando-me com uma voz ainda sonolenta.

- Kaoru, por que está acordado?

- Estava sem sono nn... E fui escrever algo...

- Melhor arranjar sono... Nem que eu tenha que ficar acordado fazendo alguma coisa para você dormi...

- Está bem irei dormi. Então pode dormi, eu sei que está com sono...

Vi que ele voltara a fechar os olhos, ainda deixava a cabeça sobre o peito dele sorrindo, ele passara as mãos sobre a minha cabeça a cariciando de leve. Realmente, aquele era o único momento que tinha o irmão totalmente para si, durante a noite. Começara a ficar sonolento com á caricia que o irmão fazia. Falando uma coisa baixinho antes de finalmente bocejar e dormi.

_Hikaru... Aishiteru._

Na bolsa dava para se ver o papel que eu estive escrevendo, somente uma ponta de tudo. Uma ponta que escrevera antes de escrever o texto. Eram versos que escrevera no começo.

_§Se a tristeza é minha amiga, pois saiba que ela é uma ótima amiga...  
Pois nunca me desapontou e sempre esteve comigo.  
Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado e nunca me deixou só.  
Prometo-lhe que não irei deixá-lo.  
Embora você sempre faça isso comigo.  
Hikaru, aishiteru§_

* * *

Off: Considerações finais...  
Primeiro: Fanfic escrita em uma madrugada qualquer.  
Segundo: Personagens não me pertencem. Pertecem a Hatori Bisco  
Terceiro: O tema e a história desta fic foi algo que surgiu do nada, não gostou? Fo...  
Quarto: Não vou dedicar a ninguém. A não ser a mim mesmo, por conseguir finalmente expressar o que sempre quis. Uma tristeza grande em algum personagem.  
Quinto: Agradeço a todos que lêem minhas fics e deixão reviews, sem eles não teria fic o.o...  
Sexto: Agradeço também aos meus amigos, por sempre me aturarem...  
Sétimo e último: A tristeza é amiga minha e como também de todo mundo que sofre algo ruim... Embora eu não goste, a tristeza me tras inspirações para as fics.

Gostou? Deixe reviews, ficaria feliz.

Não gostou? Bom... Não posso fazer nada.

Até a próxima fic.


End file.
